


Tainted Reflections

by JujuPlumb



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Rise of Skywalker
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark moments, Emperor Kylo Ren, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Fluff, Explicit Language, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Mutual Pining, POV Alternating, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Pre-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Protective Kylo Ren, Reylo - Freeform, Semi-Virgin Kylo Ren, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Slight Canon Divergence, Slow Burn, Slowish build, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, The Force Has Absolute Power, Unintentional Voyeurism, Virgin Rey (Star Wars), light vs dark, the force ships reylo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 09:00:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18634972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JujuPlumb/pseuds/JujuPlumb
Summary: Rey has struggles with her connection to The Supreme Leader and The Darkside...Meanwhile, ruling the galaxy while  bonded to your enemy is not an easy feat!*New Chapter Update Coming Soon*





	1. Veiled Emotions

**Rey**

The blue blur of hyperspace merges into the darkness of deep space as a T-70 X-wing Starfighter begins a slow descent.

It hums toward the lush planet of Batuu, located in the distant regions of the Outer Rim.

 

The trilateral panel illuminates and beeps noisily as eager fingers slide over the console stabilising the online systems.

Speakers scratch to life, confirming clearance from the ground and Rey makes her perfunctory approach to land.

 

She leans back in her seat in an attempt to center herself; after less than stellar talks with the secret peace keepers of Lasan.

The ailing General had been sorely disappointed that support in that partcular region was virtually nonexistent.

Upon landing Rey unstraps her harness and braces herself on tired, aching feet.

 

Her once voracious appetite has been declining for months now, and as a result dizzy spells have surfaced with more frequency.

 

The viewscreen stares back at her as she gazes out into the inky night.

She catches her disheveled reflection in the transparisteel and starts at the goulish image frowning back.

 

She has never appeared or felt so exhausted in her whole life.

This fatigue far surpasses even the most strenuous day on the miserable planet of Jakku. A place where she would have exerted herself to the bone for a measly scrap of a meal.

 

This was completely different...

 

She felt defeated in a way because the fatigue was not only physical but emotional and mental as well.

Her mind and body were equally taxed to its most extreme.

A battle between her internal fortitude and her physical will wrestled for dominance on a daily basis. A battle she seemed to be slowly losing...

She had been using the Force excessively to keep the dreaded force bond closed but what the jedi texts hadn’t warned, was that her physical body would be depleted ever so

subtly... she was becoming a ticking time bomb.

 

She was a beautiful mess and desperately needed to rest.

 

 

\-----

 

 

 

**Emperor Ren**

Onboard a newly minted Siege Dreadnought christened The Valiant, a company of stormtroopers stand guard outside insidiously imposing staterooms.

They line both sides of the polished corridors winding all the way to the bridge.

 

On the other side of the sealed doors, a black glove sets an empty flask of caf on a desk next to a flashing datapad.

Leather boots squeak beneath the desk in silent agitation. Concentration has been abyssal.

How does one hold on to a fiber of sanity when they're being torn in every direction?

 

The sleeping hours have not been kind lately and the dreams of _her_  have been a constant torment.

 

A chrono chimes indicating an early appointment and a low growl escapes the gloomy warrior.

 

The shadow adorned in only black, skulks beyond the office and heavy footfalls echo as it advances toward the entrance.

 

It jolts for a moment seeing its menacing silhouette on the hermetic doors: a visual echo  imprinted onto the durasteel.

Broad shoulders of thick robes heave up and down under heavy duress, fighting fiercely to keep the throes of despair at a safe distance.

 

The flicker of a pale face ricochets against itself—the doors hiss open.

 

 

And with a sigh the tempestuous storm disappears to start his day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> This is my first AO3 fic, I hope you like it.
> 
> I made a twitter. Come follow me. [@JujuPlumb](https://twitter.com/JujuPlumb)


	2. Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get out!” she spat, calling her clever staff with the Force.
> 
> “I can’t!” he barked back, tightening his grip on the saber’s hilt.
> 
> She narrowed her eyes in disgust while closing the distance between them.  
>    
> "You’re nothing but a glorified killer with a title,” she said, grazing her eyes over his new, black robes and imperial sigil.
> 
> “And what of your lovely resistance?” He shot back, raising his chin, "are they keeping you fed?!”

A comlink chirps to life as the General’s enthusiastic voice summons Rey to her quarters.

Rey confirms her compliance via the device with a weary sigh and a lazy affirmative.

She is impressed that despite Leia’s apparent decline in mobility, her mental faculties are still sharper than a laser beam.

No radiation overexposure nor brittle bones  would interfere with the command of her military rank and stature.

 

Rey exits the airfield and hops into a parked hover-skiff.

As the craft breezes her around the derelict fleet of dated aircraft, she takes in a deep breath of the warm inviting atmosphere.

 

She definitely prefers this wet environment to the frozen barrens of Hoth, where they hid two months prior to retreating to Batuu.

 

The mini skiff taxis out of the massive crater and drifts across the muddy terrain, deeper into the grounds of the base.

 

Chewbacca, Rose and their respective crews must have worked extensive hours to have so many spacecraft operating in such a short time. Various models of starfighters have been refurbished and sit battle ready on the apron. She grins as she admires the  burnished hulls  of gunships, trainers and transports.

 

The modest compound is hidden by the damp overgrowth of towering mossy vines and creeping roots. Birds teeming above send their droppings below as fertilizer in the tepid soil below.

 

The rich, oxygenated canopy serves as a perfect camouflage from First Order aerial drones occasionally scanning the area.

The General had complimented Poe and his squadron of fighters on securing the location. The second in command couldn't hide his smugness if he wanted to.

It seemed everyone was getting on...rising in the ranks...while she continued to make major blunders.

 

 

\-----

 

 

Rey pads through the labyrinth of prefab barracks and pauses at a plasteel door.

 

She chews at a thumb, hesitant to discuss her most recent failure with Leia and wishes she could be anywhere else but here.

 

Rey looks around stealthily, it’s late and everyone’s probably asleep-a good time to be berated without an audience.

 

She wouldn't want anyone eavesdropping on her conversation with the General.

 

A month off planet and she has nothing of value to show for it, she bows her head and kicks the mud off her boots feeling more like a failure than ever.

 

Perhaps Finn, Poe and the others were more successful in their venture to recruit reliable Mid Rim Resistance hopefuls.

 

She honestly felt more useful roaming the vacant dunes of Jakku oblivious to the Force and its complexities.

 

Life was simpler then and less was demanded of her there. In her own childlike mind she was Rey of Jakku, warrior princess but here...just a scutter bug to be squashed.

 

Maybe she should have been more prudent in procuring the cooperation of the sentient race.

 

She should not have allowed impatience to steer her words or the use of a poorly assembled lightsaber to speak on her behalf.

 

Her new lightsaber was prone to flicker on without activation, as if it had a mind of its own. A very inconvenient habit.

The blue kyber is still cracked and she doesn’t know how to fix it.

She will have to tweak a few things as soon as she can focus enough to do so.

Focusing on anything that required Force centered concentration was challenging and she wasn’t sure why.

It was getting worse but she couldn’t tell anyone, not when they were relying on her.

 

Some jedi she was. A real incarnation of Obi-Wan.

 

Appearing hostile among the humanoids was never her intention, however she hasn’t been herself lately.

 

What was wrong with her?

If only she could commune with Master Luke from the Nether world...

 

 

The door swings open--

 

“Come in,” Leia says, beckoning Rey into her sparsely furnished room.

The general stands in only a loose caftan, she tries to hide the shock of Rey’s battered appearance from her face.

She embraces Rey warmly, pulling her close. She knows that something is not quite right... Rey’s force signature is muddled and unstable.

 

The women discuss all the particulars of the impromptu mission to Lasan and its sister planet Lira San.

 

And to Rey’s horror Leia ultimately demands that she take a mission hiatus.

 

“No, no Rey, you're no use to us like this,” Leia groused.

 

“But...I need to do something,” Rey says, shaking her head desperately.

 

Leia squeezes her hand firmly,"you need to regain your strength in the Force. That’s where you should target your efforts, especially with the bounty out on you."

 

She admonishes Rey, looking up at her...with _his_ eyes.

 

A war of steel and stone ensued but eventually Rey succumbed and conceded the loss dragging herself to her own quarters.

 

 

\-----

 

 

Plumes of steam blanket Rey’s aching body and she loses herself in relaxation for a moment.

The hot water flows over her, washing weeks worth of filth and tension away.

She should cut her hair soon, it’s growing way too long, it's getting harder to twist into her three puffy buns.

She massages soap slowly over her sore arms.

Her fingers find a scar on her upper right arm, she bristles for a moment—remembering when she got it, how she was sliced and why... 

 

A slight tremor in the Force and then she senses someone...

 

“Who’s there?” she calls out, turning the water off.

 

She hopes it isn’t _him_ trying to gain access, not now!

This bloody bond is a bother.

Immediately Rey shields herself behind the impenetrable walls of the Force.

There’s only one problem... It doesn’t seem to be working.

The walls aren’t staying up like before.

She wonders if the Force has a glitch or if her neglect of meaningful meditation has come to haunt her.

 

Rey throws on a light tunic and bolts out of the communal fresher— straight across the grass and into her windowless room.

Her shields are raised against the bond but somehow the distinctive scent of sweet spice and smokey metal has bled through.

 

Her breathing is becoming erratic as she panics. She’s getting dizzy as the dark room spins around her…

Wait, why can’t she fight this and why does her room suddenly smell like a medbay?

She slumps to the dank floor... unconscious before her question is ever answered.

 

 

\-----

 

 

Turbolift doors open and The Supreme Leader stomps out in full regalia—minus his infamous black helm.

He wore the helmet less and less since Crait: it felt more like a contraption than actual combat armor.

Minor modifications were made to the new one including, binocular vision, a heavier vocoder and faster servomotors.

 

General Hux was spearheading a mining mission in Wild Space where mineral fuel was extracted from asteroids to service their burgeoning fleet.

Without the imperious sneers from the irritant ginger, the atmosphere on board has been less tense indeed.

 

Being emperor tested his lack of patience in unpredictable ways, yet he was determined to use his position for the good of the galaxy.

 

Eradicating galactic servitude and poverty ranked high on his priority list but the number one slot was occupied by feeble attempts to suppress the inevitable.

 

In light of it all...What an aggravation his nightly cycles had become!

 

 

\----- 

 

 

Ren arrives at the med-center, his steps falter at the entrance as he peers in the sterile space.

Why the reluctance on his part?

 

He’s only been thinking about doing this for six kriffing months!

He glares over a team of medical droids cowered and chittering in the corner.

Word of his notoriously barbaric treatment of mechanical personnel has certainly gotten around.

He stiffens and approaches a medical chair primed for his arrival.

He slumps in it hunched, indecision plagues him as he brushes wet tendrils of hair out of his eyes.

 

A surgical droid hovers above him indicating he lay back. He forces himself to lie against the cold seat.

 

The doors swish open.

 

“Permission to enter Supreme Leader?” A red trooper stands at attention.

 

“Permission granted...What is it?” he murmurs, sitting upright again in annoyed expectation.

 

“You requested a sp- sparring session with Toryn Ren today Sir,” the trooper reports.

 

He had had every intention to spar today but the dreams were unrelenting, leaving him confused, tired and yearning.

His better judgement was being acutely compromised and outrightly attacked.

 

Removing this monument of contention from his face should bring renewed solace to his situation. It better.

 

“It’s postponed until further notice,” he says, leaning back. “Dismissed.”

 

In a flash of red the trooper marches off, his steps receding in the distance.

 

Ren shoots a trepidatious look at the door as it closes...

 

His face is then sanitized and prepared for the laser.

He was told that the scar removal required 3 treatments and he was resolved to do so this time.

 

As the laser begins to burn through the epidermis the local anesthesia creates a haze of grogginess and lethargy.

He shuts his eyes and a memory starts to play behind his eyelids, one of how he got the abomination that bisects his features...

His mind  wanders on _her_... Only this time he can’t fight it.

 

_Ren sees the vision of them with locked lasers and the gaze of her hazel eyes entrancing him._

_The Force swirling between them in ecstatic waves creating an undeniable magnetic pull._

_Their eyes meet in an intense stare, both seeing deep within the other...gods this evil spell must be broken!_

 

Just then he feels a pulse in the Force. His eyes fly open. Before he knows it, clouds of steam rolling over each other invade the center.

 

Unfortunately the delicate procedure and the medication renders him unable to move or speak. His heart begins racing in his chest like a frantic horse with no place to go.

 

Would the Force be merciful this time?

 

Would she?

 

Their last encounter through the Force bond almost four months ago was met with a torrent of resentful insults.

 

It had been only minutes before his official inauguration as Emperor...

 

_"Get out!” she spat, calling her clever staff  with the Force._

 

_“I can’t!” he barked back, tightening his grip on his saber’s hilt._

 

_She narrowed her eyes in disgust while closing the distance between them._

 

_"You’re nothing but a glorified killer with a title,” she said, grazing disgusted eyes over his new black robes and imperial sigil._

 

_“And what of your lovely resistance?” he shot back, raising his chin, "are they keeping you fed?”_

 

_“I will remove this force bond if it’s the last thing I do," she promised, stepping back._

 

_"Maker knows I want it gone," she whispered to herself._

 

_His eyes softened for a second in thought and he recoiled._

 

_But then fire ignited in his eyes and with a burning stare he ignited his crossguard._

 

 _Pointing the saber inches from her face, he fumed._ _“I will search every crevice and dung hill in the galaxy, until I find and annihilate all of your precious resistance," he hissed,_

_almost regretting the words before they left his lips._

 

 

_Darkness crept in her, unannounced and she stiffened under its influence._

 

_She shot a malignant stare at him and threw him up against a wall with the Force._

 

_On sheer instinct, he sprang up shocked and started charging toward her with a long growl._

 

_In an instant they were seperated by the Force—it had intervened...and then there was silence._

 

_They were left completely alone with only their anger...and regret as company._

 

 

 But now in his lethargic state, any glimpse of her would suffice.

 

Gods, did he just think that?

 

Maybe he should use the Force to fight this noxious medication wheedling at his manhood.

 

He attempts to raise his own shields but fails miserably…

 

“Who’s there?” her voice trembles...

 

 

 

It’s him.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)


	3. Temple Island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All of the prestige and reverence she garnered among The Resistance fighters was wrought from the depths of deceit.
> 
> They all believed the lie, that she alone killed Snoke.
> 
> If only they knew the truth...

Heavy lids squint open to a dimly lit room.

Measured beeps from a heart monitor echo, while fast, even breaths fog an oxygen mask.

Rey licks at chapped lips, surveying the makeshift medbay. She's completely disoriented and her head smarts.

Rooms on a building block were converted for this purpose because appropiate amenities were  not available on the out-dated base.

The current state of The Resistance lends a tolerable existence for its staff and crew.

Her unsteady gaze stops at a pair of happy eyes and plump cheeks  grinning down at her.

 

“Welcome back!” Rose snickers, leaning over Rey to remove the mask.

 

Rey props herself up on a shaky elbow, while she nurses the back of her bruised head with the other hand.

She’s finally cognisant of the events that led to her involuntary dilemma.

The force must really be punishing her after all.

 

“How long was I-?”she croaks through a dry throat.

 

“Just a few days,” Rose reports. “But you’d better take it easy. I think the droid treated you for symptoms of anaemia and a concussion.”

 

Rey had dealt with far worse on her own, and was not about to be coddled into staying put like a useless invalid.

She gives Rose an appreciative smile while eyeballing the door. She’ll sneak off as soon as Rose is gone.

 

Rose told her that The General checked in on her two days before— when she was first declared unconscious.

Thank the Maker BB-8 found her when he did and alerted Rose, whose room was conveniently right next door.

 

The last thing Rey remembered before she blacked out  was sensing the unique furl of _his_ tenacious force signature.

 

 

\-----

 

 

Rey sits in the middle of her rumpled bed, smoothing her fingertips over the grooves of the Legacy saber’s activator switch.

She had acquired her own Kyber from the temple beneath Lothal, but needed guidance in fashioning the saber.

She kept the krystal tucked away in a pouch.

The kyber emitted a haunting glow that flickered between amethyst and green whenever she came near it. As a result Rey avoided it altogether.

At least until she could communicate with Master Luke.

He would know what she should do.

 

Rey needed to go back to the planet of Ahch-To...back to the cave...back where Master Luke became one with the Force.

She couldn’t explain it, but she knew the Force was leading her there and she had to find out why.

Rey was relieved that Leia agreed to her sabbatical of seclusion. Having another force sensitive to confide in was priceless.

Or maybe it was because she was a bona fide liability, and Leia just wanted to be rid of her.

All of the prestige and reverence she garnered among The Resistance fighters, was wrought from the depths of deceit.

They all believed the lie, that she alone killed Snoke.

If only they knew the truth...

 

She scurries to her feet, stuffing a few items into her satchel including, a two month supply of iron supplements.

Next she swathes the Holy Books neatly in cloth and places them carefully in a back sack.

Threepio had  assisted her in translating passages of the sacred texts, but the most vital information seemed hidden in the mystical code.

Many of the symbols and hieroglyphs were beyond the scope of his processors, deeming them ' _indecipherable'_ , he had said.

He requested to join Rey on Ahch-To but she respectfully declined, leaving him far too disappointed for a protocol droid.

 

 

\--------

 

 

Furry arms wrap around Rey as she ascends the boarding ramp of the The Falcon, she returns Chewie’s affection in kind.

 

 _Just got back and gone again little jedi?_ Chewie roars in Shryiiwook, slipping her a blaster with a gentle pat on the back.

 

Chewie’s enhancements to the pistol’s plasma torque should eject a powerful kick.

Rey takes it with a sombre smile, remembering who gifted it to her.

She tucks it into her utility belt beside a tracker Leia insisted she wear at all times.

She would have to stave off any would-be-attacker by herself.

Chewie would also remain on the base where his presence was most needed.

The brave wookie felt like family and she had grown fond of him, she always missed being around him.

Just then BB-8 chirps loudly, rolling up the ramp straight past her—a little company couldn’t hurt.

 

 

\-----

 

 

Rey was bombarded with a slew of mixed emotions as the Falcon decelerated out of hyperspace.

The watery planet of Ahch-To emerged below, its islands formed jagged green peaks, jutting out azure water like broken teeth.

When she was here last, she had learned so much about the Force—about herself.

 

What secrets would this hallowed place reveal this time?

 

 

\-----

 

 

The cold, damp sea breeze whips at Rey’s face as she climbs the stairs to Luke’s hut.

The binary sunset strains through storm clouds, casting dark intermittent shadows across Temple Island.

She isn't at full strength yet and her legs struggle through fatigue to their destination.

 

Luke’s hut was just as he had left it, his scent of earth and salt still lingers in the little hovel.

She would stay in there for the duration of her trip.

Eluding the finicky Lanai caretakers was another matter for another time.

 

Lightning flashes and a vicious clap of thunder follows.

The deluge of rain pours over the hut, beating a small puddle under the door and trickling through a window.

A drop of water falls on her cheek.

Blast! The roof was also leaking... in more than one spot!

Rey fights to plug up the leaks with thick strips of burlap.

 

Another flash of lightning and then…

 

 _He_   is right in front of her.

 

She fumbles for her saber or staff...mouth wide open. For some reason the sight of _him_ leaves her frozen in fear.

The inconsistent nature of her recent force abilities left her bereft and extremely insecure.

She was silent. Terrified. And awaiting an attack...

 

Dark rimmed eyes stare at her, they are surprisingly impassive and he isn't moving

Ren is the brooding personification of how she feels: both exhausted and eerily unfulfilled.

Strangely, the scar she gave him appears less severe today, it has been months since she was calm enough to get a proper look.

His eyes keep her gaze and he nods once in acknowledgement of someone facing him.

Rey realizes that he is engaged in some manner of obligation and wouldn’t be an immediate threat to her.

 

A deep sigh escapes as her tensed body slumps.

The lightning flashs again and his eyes dart in its direction then narrows back at her.

 

His glare intensifies with new knowledge.

 

She follows his line of sight...

 

Maker!

No!

 

He not only sees her but her surroundings too.

 

Why was he so difficult to read?

 

What was he thinking?

 

 

Would he come after her now?


	4. The Valiant: Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Very Mild Voyeurism*

Was he dreaming or was this another vile vision?

 

He’s never experienced their force bond this way.

 

And he’s unsure what else to expect: the Cosmic Force was an enigmatic phenomenon few truly understood.

 

It did impart revelatory images of Rey when they touched hands.

 

But he doesn’t know how to reconcile that with his current status as her _enemy_.

 

The way they are tethered to each other defies logic and it confuses and fascinates him.

 

As he lies immobile, clouds of steam billow toward him carrying whiffs of military grade soap.

 

The outline of her face materializes and he can do nothing to stop it.

The creeping fog dissipates and he groans in protest as her form becomes even clearer.

Has she been eating regularly?

She looks razor thin!

It's uncomfortable to see her skin wrapped so tightly around her bones like that.

 

Her hair! Her hair has gotten so long! It looks shades darker than he remembers. It cascades down her chest covering both twin peaks.

 

He knows he shouldn’t be looking—this is a blatant invasion of her privacy.

 

But he’s helpless right now—a perpetual prisoner of the Force’s derision, and he’s inebriated with the effects of the damned medication.

 

His eyes slowly trail all the way down her toned stomach, he bites his bottom lip. Hard.

 

Ren Shuts his eyes tight before he sees more...

 

“Who’s there?” he hears her say.

 

It startles him but he can’t respond.

 

Usually she’s the one who can see his surroundings, but somehow, now their bonded experience is oddly inverted.

 

He struggles to keep his eyes closed as he hears heavy breathing in tandem with the patter of quick steps.

 

He opens his eyes in darkness and hears a hard thud then a muffled thump.

 

A beeping monitor snaps him back as the bond seals shut.

 

He follows the sound, looking up at a 3D composite model of his scarless face-it looks utterly foreign to him.

He’s become so accustomed to seeing the savagery of the vengeful mark  she left...the one that he deserved.

But that’s in the past now, he swore to let it all die.

 

The last treatment of the procedure will leave his face perfectly unblemished.

 Save for those wretched beauty marks he was so teased for at the academy—among other things.

Skin was being harvested from his DNA, it would grow for two weeks and then transplanted over the graft site being prepared.

 

 

\-----

 

 

The Valiant had become Ren’s personal flagship, every great emperor possessed one.

 

Before meeting his demise, Snoke consented to its completion: a small reward for Ren’s allegiance to him and The First Order.

Though it paled in comparison to the size of the Finalizer and The Supremacy its armaments were still powerful enough to obliterate whole planets.

 

Captain Yago a stern, slender man in his 40’s had replaced Edrison Peavey to commander the ship at Ren’s request.

It was also unsettling to keep the half sibling of General Hux in such close proximity. So he was transferred.

He and the General were on the same side but by no stretch were they to be considered comrades. He literally hated the man and he knew in his heart that the feeling was mutual.

 

One of the first lessons of widsom Ren learned as Supreme Leader was that he had to keep a tight circle around him. His survival depended on it.

 One should never let their guard down, lest they be stabbed or shot in the back.

\-----

 

The bridge is a buzz of excitement with crew fixated on the various navigational charts and instruments before them.

The busyness is also indicative of their unease at being graced with the formidable presence of The Emperor himself.

 

“Supreme Leader, the contingency plan to subjugate the remaining Outer Rim planets that defy The First Order is successfully underway,” Yago boasts. He stands at attention with an air of arrogant satisfaction.

 

He gives First Lieutenant Dopheld Mitaka a condescending smirk.

Ren recently promoted Mitaka who had proven his loyalty to him on numerous occasions.

 

Ren stands still, looking out the viewport with hands clasped behind his back and a pensive scowl dragging his face.

He doesn't respond, his attention tracks directly below... on the planet of Batuu.

Yago stands expectantly clearing his throat as he returns to his station.

 

“Good!” Ren finally responds as he takes his leave.

 

Captain Yago perks up with a pinched smile, watching Ren as his black cape trails along the floor and out of sight.

 

 

\-----

 

 

Ren pours a strong Corellian blend into a wine glass and swishes it around...the smoky aroma triggers hauntingly fond memories.

He sips slowly, savouring its fullness on his tongue.

Ren has yet to adapt to the enormity of his new chambers, he uses only half of the spacious rooms.

He always manages to restrain himself from exorbitant indulgences— finding anything beyond utilitarian use  pompous and unecessary

 

His large fingers unfasten the burdensome cape and he tosses it onto the black duvet.

 

He’s alerted that someone’s waiting outside his door.

 

Sensing his most devoted knight, he bids him entrance and drains the last of the red wine.

 

In struts Toryn Ren.

As the door shuts, he immediately unmasks, revealing an eyepatch and dirty blond hair pulled into a top knot.

 

“Master Ren,” he nods reverently. “The interception was successful,” he informs. His one twitchy eye goggles down at Ren’s glossy boots.

 

Toryn is about five years Ren’s junior and five inches shorter.

 

Ren seems relieved to see that the young man is relatively unscathed.

 

“Well it’s obvious that all went well, but you should have contacted me sooner,” he snipes. “Show me everything,” Ren grunts impatiently.

 

Toryn kneels in obedience as Ren approaches, placing both hands on his head.

 

 

\-----

 

 

A gloved thumb circles the surface of a small black box. The lid flips open...revealing Snoke’s signet ring.

 

The obsidian stone glints brightly. Very brightly.

 

A ghastly aura surrounds the ring and an ancient murmuration rises from it.

 

He closes the lid quickly and shoves the box in a safe concealed behind a small mirror.

 

Ren inspects his face and neck, favoring the grafted side. The flesh is taut and it is extra sensitive to the touch.

He was instructed to be careful until the next treatment or scarring could be worse..

He'll try to take heed.

 

Ren removes his outer robes and throws them over a chair. He peels off his gloves and slaps them on a side table as he hunches toward a leather settee in the sitting room.

He’s about to sit and remove his boots when the bond opens.

 

A little over an arm’s length away is Rey... lying on a bed asleep or unconscious.

 

It’s hard to tell.

 

He approaches with caution. Curious and concerned.

 

 

Why was the Force showing her to him like this?

 

Was this a trap?

 

He observes the recycled oxygen mask, dinged heart monitor and I.V. precariously connected to her in the poor excuse of a sick bay. His heart sinks.

 

He’s angry that she refused his offer only to be subjected to such impoverished conditions.

 

Is she alright?

 

He notices that her heavily bandaged head has a spot of blood at the back.

She looks so peaceful and helpless...She’s so beautiful when she’s not attacking him...like in the dreams he can’t shake most nights.

 

Ren turns around so he won’t have to see her.

 

He rakes his fingers through his hair and takes in a few deep breaths.

 

He’s decided that he won’t move until the bond closes again.

 

 

The waves of compassion come crashing down on him hard . And he has to know if she’s ok...

 

He faces her slowly and stretches out his hand  touching hers...

 

Gods, she’s so fucking warm!

 

He takes her small hand in his while studying her face.

 

Sometimes he neglects to remember how young she truly is. He should learn to be more patient with her. Give her time to mature like the budding flower she is..

Behind her tough facade and stubborn will is only a girl who needs to be cared for. Who needs to be loved.

He could care for her, if she she lets him.

 

He shuts his eyes  and searches for her force signature... He finds it right away subdued and unthreatening.

 

The Force reveals a cranial injury.

He pauses.

Should he open himself up to the light...for _her_?

 

The last time Ren Force healed anyone he was just a gangly adolescent at Luke’s Academy, known as Ben Solo.

Should he revisit the ghost of that tormented boy?

 

Ren siphons healing energy from the Force and funnels it into Rey, mending the fracture in her skull.

 

His strong pull from the light causes him to stagger under its power.

 

He’d almost forgotten how overwhelming it felt flowing through him.

 

A rusted med-droid wobbles in scanning her vitals to make a diagnosis of her condition. Ren watches after it with a skeptical eye.

 

He hears a familiar voice advancing to the door, it requests Rey’s health data from the droid.

 

“Patient suffers from a mild concussion and the effects of an iron deficiency,”it yelps out.

 

Ren lets out a sigh of relief.

It worked!

As the bond closes he gets a fading glimpse of a lady with a cane shuffling in Rey’s direction. A woman he hasn’t seen in many years…

 

She's a general who also happens to be his mother.

 

 

\-----

 

 

“Supreme Leader, are you sure you want to abandon the Separation of Insurgents?” Captain Yago questions incredulously, gesturing at the viewport.

“Sir, our Delta-Pod drones have confirmed that Resistance operatives are hiding on Batuu!” he continues.

 

With balled fists, Ren takes two calculated strides toward Yago, he does his absolute best to resist force choking the man.

 

He is trying to be as benevolent a leader he can but he's still a major work in progress.

 

He still possesses the ability to be vexated in an instant.

 

“You dare question me Captain?” Ren growls through clenched teeth.

 

Yago withers under his reproach, sweating profusely. “No...no Supreme Leader,” he moans. With chin raised, Yago straightens up.

“Set trajectory for Coruscant?” he asks in a high pitched voice.

 

Ren gives a controlled nod of approval.

 

The bond had opened, and he didn’t wish to appear insane in front of his subordinates...so he doesn't move.

 

“Set trajectory for The Core Worlds!” Yago shouts at the First Lieutenant. Yago turns back to Ren.

“Supreme Leader, we will arrive ahead of schedule. An early assembly with the Galactic Senate is in order.”

 

Ren was intent on amending edicts pertaining to the archaic Galactic Constitution.

 

He would meet with council to determine how and not if Imperial laws will be established.

 

Ren catches a flash of lightning at the corner of his eye and looks back at Rey.

 

 

She is terrified of him!

 

 

Why?

 

 

Surely she has to know that he could never hurt her, no matter how much she enrages him.

 

 

He can tell that she is back on Ach-To.

 

What is she doing there?


	5. Discernment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No porgs were injured during the course of this chapter...

Rey washes her breakfast ration down with water from a canteen, wiping her mouth on an arm wrap.

She will always appreciate the convenience of these precious commodities in comparison to its scarcity on Jakku. And she was also relieved that her unending appetite had finally returned.

BB-8 chirps with delight as Rey polishes his domed noggin, he oscillates around and around showing off his glossy finish.

She closes out the holo projection of a most jubilant Finn. He and Poe had split up, each maximizing their efforts from different fronts.

Finn was currently in the Unknown Regions deliberating with a disbanded faction and Poe had teamed up with the Black Squadron again, following covert but advantageous leads.

Rey knew they needed her, and was steadfast in regaining her strength in the Force that evaded her.

 

She leaves the Falcon and heads back to The Jedi village.

 

The weight of the Force held a dignified prominence among the ruins of the island.

Every structure captured the fortitude of its harmonious essence.

The more she embraced it, the more she sensed it.

Just being here in the stillness of timeless solitude is healing something so primal, so deeply seeded within her that she knows things will be different.

 

His signature has been uncharacteristically indifferent and she isn’t sure if it is the calm before the storm.

He is far more predictable when his brazen indignation controlls him. He is becoming more and more of a conundrum.

 

It plays over and over in her mind...

That feeling behind his intense stare makes her terribly uncomfortable but she can't quite place it.

 

After the bond closed, it took her literally hours to find her bearings.

In her distracted state it was near impossible to engage in any form of meditation.

 

 

\-----

 

 

She sets out with haste, following the winding footpath to the hallowed cliff.

She scoots past Nila a caretaker who huffs a wilting sigh at the sight of her.

The damage that Luke had inflicted on the destroyed hut was still evident—stones were missing and it was left in scattered shambles.

An unsettling memory of she and Ren flashes as she skitteres past.

Rey smiles at Nila as she goes by, Nila grips  her work cart firmly with renewed purpose.

 

 

\-----

 

 

Rey sits and assumes a meditative pose: with legs crossed, palms facing up and eyes closed.

This was the exact spot that she received her rudimentary lesson on the Force from Master Luke.

She senses the lingering impression of his formidable midi-chlorian imprint...

 

The ocean breeze blows up from the water and curls around her robe, slapping at her face.

She has to go deeper, so she reaches further into the life of the Force with new vigor.

Its energy sparks around her, invigorating every cell in her weakened body.

 

The enticing presence from the cave whispers a hushed lament, it wraps tentacles around the periphery of her mind.

The light starts to retreat and an invisible battle within begins.

She snatches herself from its grip and brushes past it—immersing herself entirely in the light.

 

Time stretches...

 

Darkness chases the light as evening approaches. And Rey still sits folded in the same position.

 

“How long are you going to sit here?” A familiar gravelly voice asks.

 

The interruption breaks Rey’s concentration.

 

She blinks her eyes open to a legend...

 

“Master Luke!” she exclaimes with wide eyes.

 

“Of course it’s me, who else would it be?” he adds snidely, levitating over the cliff’s edge.

His ethereal presence glimmers remarkably, making him appear years younger. He exudes such peace—it's almost tangible.

His glowing robes compells her to take a second look.

 

A pitiful frown grows on his face at the sight of her.

 

“You look amazing!” she says, standing to face him.

 

“And you look like a Sarlaac spit you out,” he chuckles.

 

“I have the Texts...” she begins with bated breath.

 

He shakes his head solemnly.

 

“No?”Rey questions in defiance.

 

“You don’t need them," he says, with finality.

 

Perplexity leaves her speechless.

 

He continues, “Rey, you have to understand that everything in those Jedi Texts is already inside of you.”

 

He points a reassuring finger at her head. “You have to trust the Force,” he scolds. “You have to let go of everything you fear to lose.”

 

Off his last words Luke vanishes as if he’d never been there.

 

Rey falls to her knees in hapless silence and weeps bitterly. “Master Luke!”she cries.  Grieving a shouting whisper, “Come Back!”

 

She's never felt so confused and alone.

She is also terribly disappointed that she never gets to say thank you to Master Luke for his sacrifice for them.

 

 

\-----

 

 

Stars prick at the dark sky above Ahch-To. Night has fallen quickly and Rey’s stomach growls something fierce.

She trudges back toward Luke’s hut wiping the half dried tears from her eyes.

A family of hungry porgs follows closely behind her. They nip and flitter at her ankles as she goes.

Rey looks down at them, regarding the scrawny gaggle with pity.

“Come along,” she says. “As it happens, there’s enough food for you too.”

 

 

\-----

 

 

After she cleans herself up and has eaten her fill of the local tuber, Rey calls her lightsaber.

It sails swiftly toward her. She grabs it with a sturdy grip.

The sudden motion of her airborne saber frightens a baby porg and it whimpers under its mother’s wing.

 

“Don’t worry, it won’t hurt you,” she says to the porg, extinguishing the saber.

She puts an empty wooden bowl outside for Nila to pick up. Rey was grateful that they wanted to share a meal with her despite their apparent dislike of her.

She shuts the titanium door behind her as she tips in.

 

TTSSHHWW!

 

The saber ignites without her touch scorching the bedding. Irritated, she shuts it off again with an angry thumb.

This malfunction is getting worst.

The porgs scurry to safety in a corner beneath her bags.

 

It activates once more and this time  the bond throbs open...

 

There he stands wearing a judgemental scowl and a sleeveless shirt soaked with sweat. He's obviously been training...

 

“You have to use the Force to fix it,” he grates, extending a hand. “Give it here.”

 

Rey is surprised by his mild manner but stenches, not wanting to put her trust in his unpredictability.

 

“No thanks, I can do it myself,”she bites, avoiding his gaze.

She steals a glance at him...

His training sessions must have intensified to a great degree because his arms and chest are extremely defined. Rock hard even.

 

“Suit yourself,” he scoffs, shaking his head." But I must warn...it will only get worse.” He takes a step back, sensing her hesitation.

 

Her mind goes back to what Master Luke had just told her about trusting the Force.

She did trust the Force, when it didn’t concern the likes of Kylo Ren.

She finally looks up at him meeting his eyes.

She's taken aback, there's no hate in them, only compassion.

 

“Your scar...it...it looks different,” she stammers, tracing the pink indentation with her eyes.

Wincing, he ignores her and diverts his eyes to the legacy saber. He doesn't care to alter the light mood by delving into darker territory.

He is more curious to see if an actual object can really teleport through the Force as he once did.

 

“Rey, let me see the saber,” he asks, sitting on the floor and extending his hand again.

He peers up at her through his disheveled muss of wet hair.

She fingers it in thought and then slowly passes it to him.

He takes it, keeping her gaze while testing its weight in his hands.

 

Would he steal it from her?

If he did, how would she get it back?

What would Leia or Finn think of all this?

 

Hearing her thoughts projected he groans, “You’ll get it back.” “But you have to come closer so I can show you.” He gestures for her to sit opposite him.

A look of amusement twitches between his eyes and lips.

They haven't t been this close since the throne room, it feels awkward and disconcerting to her.

 

Rey sits on the stone floor, keeping her distance in the cluttered space.

The baby porg scampers from under the puddle of bags, wobbling directly into Ren's crotch.

 

“What!”He swats it away and shields his groin from the avian intrusion.

Rey resists the urge to peek but one unruly eye has a mind of its own.

Of course Ren catches her looking, he never misses anything.

 

An alarming realization creeps over Rey’s face. The force bond...it is still evolving and it is now possible for both of them to interact with each other’s surroundings.

She tries to hide the observation from him.

But by the infinitesimal way the corner of his lip curls up she knows it's pointless.

 

She shushes the baby porg who was only startled by the oversized human hand. It cheeps its displeasure of Ren and she tucks it back in with its mother.

 

Ren is simply fascinated that he holds something in his hands from across the galaxy. His eyes gleam in hopeful prospect.

 

“Ben, why are you helping me?” she enquires dubiously, as she sits back down.

 

He is silent, only raising his eyebrows in response. He places the lightsaber on the floor between them.

The sound of his old name on her lips feels inexplicably therapeutic to him; he keeps his eyes on the saber.

 

Ren closed his eyes, and used the Force to disassemble the saber’s components—levitating the parts above their heads.

 

“Close your eyes and concentrate,” he insists, taking her trembling hands in his larger ones.

 

There is a jolt of electricity on contact, it surges through and around them. They both gasp from the charged connection.

 

“Use the Force to put the pieces back together,” he says with a shaky breath. “See every piece in its rightful place.” The electric jolts cause him to say _piece_ in very high pitch.

 

The parts continue to levitate above them, he opens his eyes watching her reassemble the saber independently.

In that moment a hint of pride chases over his stoic expression, softening it.

 

Her eyes were close in concentration and her lips part just so, as the Force flows through her.

 

He gorges himself on the view of her face greedily—not wanting this time to ever end.

His heart hammeres in his chest. What was happening to him?

 

 

When Rey finally opens her eyes the bond has closed and he is long gone...


	6. The Entity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He turns to face her in a leering way.  
> For an eternal moment, they just stare into each other’s eyes, smitten by an energy between them neither can explain.

Ren marches out of the grand halls of a newly constructed Senate chamber on Coruscant.

He is flanked on both sides by his Royal Imperial Guards, resplendently embellished in their blood red armor.

Having an audience while seated in a place of exalted decorum was not Ren’s strong point.

But he did what he had to to maintain the First Order’s status as an intimidating emblem of domination.

 

His main concerns were addressed in front of representatives from the most populous interplanetary systems in the galaxy.

However, many relinquished their positions to insure that their planets continued to thrive through the increased acquisition of First Order territory.

Ren’s face didn’t convey the blatant satisfaction he felt from this minor victory. A little twisting of the arm never hurt.

 

 

\-----

 

 

In a sizable conference room, The Emperor sits at the helm of a meeting convened only with the heads of his Imperial Armed Forces.

General Hux shrivels under the steely shadow of his progenitor, Allegiant General Pryde, who boasts his delight at the senate’s success.

He is a man very severe in his manner with a demeanor comparable to that of a waxed corpse.

 

A more subdued Hux, gesticulates rapidly at the holo-projection of independent confederacies within their grasp.

Ren taps a gloved thumb on the round table idly as they strategize a commission to weed out the evasive Separatists.

He glares at the men disinterested—awarding only an occasional affirmative to their overzealous questions.

 

The aircraft zipping past through the viewport make the urge to escape more tempting—a sour grimace suddenly smears his face.

Ren’s body is subjected to  invasive attacks of raging testosterone while his mind is obviously elsewhere.

He has never let his hormones get the better of him before but something is changing and he can do nothing to stop it.

 

Thoughts of her and the feel of her smaller hands in his are consuming him. The way they fit together, physically and emotionally—like a unit. An antagonistic one.

 

He thinks about the way her inquisitive eyes try so very hard to unravel the mystery of him. She is really trying to figure him out.

But how can she when he is a mystery to himself?

 

Does she feel anything for him at all other than hatred?

 

 

 

\-----

 

 

Back on The Valiant Toryn Ren bends over holding his knees and gasping for air.

A new laser burn snakes its way along his forearm. He narrows his eyes at Ren, examining his freshly blistered skin.

He tosses his vibro-sword to the padded floor of the training hall, it lands with a loud CLUNK!

Ren’s back faces Toryn, he slowly pivots and extinguishes his crossguard, circling its activator switch in thought.

Rivulets of perspiration drips from his face as he steadies his breathing. He takes two long strides toward Toryn.

 

“You want to join the other knights on Pasaana don’t you?” he questions the young man, already knowing his answer.

 

Toryn hesitates, unable to read through Ren’s expression.“I’m not really made to stay on a ship. On world keeps my blood pumping,” he gestures, beating on his left chest.

 

“I have one last proposition, then you’re free to go,”Ren asserts, tapping him on the chest with the saber’s hilt. Toryn swallows slowly and nods.

 

Ren’s jaw slackens into a vague half smirk.

 

 

\-----

 

 

Ren tosses and turns in his sweat stained bed, struggling violently with a nightmare.

He grits his teeth, desperate to escape the darkness seeking him— pursuing him. He grabs at the invisible claws that dig in the skin of his neck.

 

Ren erects  upright awake, catching for breath—eyes wildly scanning the rooms.

Now fully awake, he is aware that what he experiences was not just a haunting nightmare but rather, it is  an insidious visitation.

 

An apparition appearing like a shadowed figure hovers over him.

The presence is foreign to him but there is something inherently familiar about its force signature.

Ren jumps out of bed using his telekinetic power to stifle its advances.

 

The shadow changes into liquid darkness and an audible voice speaks out of it in rasped whispers. “Kill her,” it commands.

 

Ren knows who it means. With feral intensity,he sends a violent burst of force power into the presence...but it absorbs the power and grows even larger.

 

He is anchored to the spot, mouth hanging  with his saber suddenly in hand.

 

“Ben?” Rey calls as the Force bond bursts open. She stills in horror gawking at the darkness that has settled over him like a  black cloud.

 

He shoots a worried glance at her then looks up at the expanding entity. ”Come here,” he urges, nudging her by her shoulders safely behind him.

 

She marvels at the sight of the menacing darkness above them.”What is it?” she gulps. “Where did it come from?”

 

“KILL HER!” The shadow growls louder as it reaches for her.

 

Rey closes her eyes, drawing on her own power through the Force.

She loops her arm around Ren’s arm. He exhales sharply under her touch, bracing himself—having an inkling of what she is attempting.

 

Ren closes his eyes as well, allowing the Force to merge his energy with hers.

 

The dark entity tries to touch her with its gnarled grappler but can't penetrate the surge of white light.

The combined forces between them radiates-pulsing outward to form a protective barrier of electrified force energy.

 

The Entity hisses like a wounded serpent, shrinking away toward a small mirror near Ren’s desk.

It evaporates through a safe and out of sight.

 

The shield they created together balloons until it takes up most of his quarters.

 

There is a bright boom of light and...

 

 

\-----

 

 

When they open their eyes again, both of them are back in Luke’s hut on Ahch-To.

They walk around each other eyeing the other in childlike amazement.

 

“How did you do that?” Ren questions. Baffled. He searches her eyes as if all of the secrets of the galaxy are hidden there.

 

“ **We** did it! It wasn’t just me,” she smiles up at him, elated that the Force allowed such a fortuitous event.

 

“I...I didn’t do anything,” he mutters under his breath. “I only concentrated my power on holding the force shield in place.”

She looks up at him with admirable appreciation, like it is the most natural thing in the worlds.

 

“Ben, do you not understand?” she asks, moving in closer. “With our combined strength through the Force, we can do anything!”she adds, her lips breaking into a wide grin.

She is more excited than he’d ever seen her. He turns away from her and combs his fingers through his hair indecisively. Her smiling with him was new...he wants more but...

 

Rey frownes at him, watching the flood of emotions puddle his face.

 

“I...I can’t stay here, I need to get back,” he mumbles, regretting his inhibitions.

 

He gazes down at his wet shirt shirt, sleep pants and bare feet. “Rey, you have to help me get back,” he demands, turning on his heels to face her again.

 

Rey understands his predicament and gives a sheepish snicker. “Maybe I shouldn’t help you...Supreme Leader,” she teases with a furrowed brow. She isn't smiling anymore.

 

Rattled by her dismissal, Ren’s ears flame hot with anger and embarrassment. He stomps past her and pushes the door open, darting outside.

He squints through the rising suns back at her, shielding his eyes with a hand. “But you have to...I have duties to attend to,” he barks, becoming increasingly more agitated.

 

“No!” she chides him. She sits on a bench outside the hut with her legs crossed and arms across her chest.

 

This lofty position of power over the petulant Emperor is absolutely addicting.

 

Rey giggles inside.

 

 

\-----

 

 

**Three Hours later…**

 

Rey scrapes the last of Nila’s stew in her mouth and wonders where Ren could be.

She clips her saber to her utility belt.

A thought seizes her mind:

Maybe the Force has taken him back to his treasured First Order ship...

or maybe he has stolen The Falcon...

or even worst...

maybe he has found the cave... _Found the cave!_

 

She gasps at what the mortal implications could be.

 

Earlier, when she refused to help him he huffed at her like a wild wampa, clenching his fists so tight his palms bled.

Exasperated, he took off like a thundering cloud in a fit of angry expletives.

 

Was she being too cruel?

Well it serves him right she thinks. The longer he’s here the less damage he can do...Right?

Or maybe it was be the other way around...

Force!

 

She sets off faster than her feet can take her.

 

 

\-----

 

 

Rey finds him sitting cliff-side, shields up and throwing stones down in the water.

 

He has simmered but is still heated with anger. He slouches feet away from the Millennium Falcon.

 

She is puzzled. He could have easily taken off and left. But then again, she could sense his abhorrence with the Corellian heirloom.

 

“What do you want?” he snaps miserably, without serving her a cursory glance.

 

“I came to see if you were hung-” her eyes catch sight of something out of the water laying on the rocks, in the bluff below.

 

“Luke’s X-Wing!” she shouts. “You got it out!” He is not amused with her pretense of appreciation.

 

He presses himself up, still glaring at her and starts throwing stones at the hulking mass of titanium. “It’s useless. It’ll take me forever to fly out of here.”

 

She sneaks a little closer. “I can help,” she offers genuinely.

 

He whips his head around, eyes glinting at her. “Leave me alone Rey!” he shouts. “You don’t want to help me, you’re such a hypocrite!”

 

Rey holds her chest in shock at his last words. “Me, a hypocrite? Are you mad?” She looks him dead in his eyes,reaching high on her tiptoes for emphasis.

 

”look who’s talking Ben, or is it... Kylo Ren?” she taunts. She is distinctly aware that she has gone a little too far. She watches as his eyes darken and nostrils flare.

 

He grabs her by the throat with brute force, fuming with a clamped jaw. He resists tightening his fingers and squeezing the life out of her.

 

Her voice strains under the pressure of his hand. “I guess you’re Kylo Ren now right?” she moans. Crestfallen.

 

Flustered with shame, Ren unclenches his fingers and lets his hand drop limply at his side.

He avoids her eyes like a plague, staring everywhere else. “I’m sorry. I...I shouldn’t have done that,” he grumbles, hanging his head down.

His attention turns away from her and down upon the foaming waves, lapping against the dented hull of the X-Wing.

 

With hurried steps, Rey stretches her hand toward him. She holds the crook of his arm contritely from behind. “We should probably head back Ben.”

 

The force bond thrums adamantly from their contact. Her warm touch permeates the coldness of the ocean spray glistening over him.

 

He turns to face her in a leering way.

 

For a lingering moment, they just stare into each other’s eyes, smitten by an energy between them neither can explain.

 

Rey’s hand moves from his arm and slides up behind his neck. Unable to escape his longing.  With lidded eyes he leans in until their noses are almost touching-her fingers tangle in his hair and an involuntary groan vibrates out of him.

Rey bites her lip and moistenes them with her tongue.

Ren regards her pink tongue as it licks at her lip-he parts his ever so slowly until their mouths touch.  She tugs him into a chaste yet crushing kiss as the Force mercilessly separates them.

 

 

“FUCK!!!!” Ren shouts, into his _Reyless_ chambers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments and suggestions are a lifeline...
> 
>  
> 
> I made a twitter. [@JujuPlumb](https://twitter.com/JujuPlumb)


	7. To Mandalore

“I promise, I’m perfectly fine,” Rey says, speaking into her comlink.

“You needn’t worry...No...there isn’t anything new to report.” A tinge of guilt pricked at her as she remembered the previous day’s sultry affair.

"...Yes, I have everything I need,” Rey adds. It was so comforting to have someone care about her. For her Leia was the closest thing she ever had to a mother.

"..Yes I will meet Finn...” “...And may the Force be with you.” The transmission ends in static.

 

 

\-----

 

 

The darkness pulls Rey into an embrace as she sits in the mirrored cave locked in meditation.

Master Luke would not approve of her rebellious hedonism, but she has to do this for herself.

It is she who seeks the truth not even he can answer.

Rey sends out a bold request into the eerie cavern, one near and dear to heart. She needs to know her parents’ fate.

The unending mystery which is her life can be solved, if she stays on the course, the Force has set for her.

She believes Ren was telling the truth but their origins are still important to her.

There has to be more to them-more to her.

 

Beads of sweat grow on her forehead and nose as she pushes her focus deeper into the darkside.

She levitates above the ground and a whispered voice says,“ Go to Mandalore.”

The Mandalorian System unfolds before her in a force vision—the moon of Concordia comes into view.

The voice lures her closer as she enters a temple through the Force.

Before she is physically transported, another voice snatches her back into the cave.

 

“No Rey. Don’t go!”

 

 

\-----

 

 

Rey stuffs her belongings into her back sack, the baby porg she named Teeto nips at her boot.

His mum and sisters had left him behind to fend for himself, so she took him along.

BB-8 slides his domed head down at the uninvited guest, as they board the Falcon.

Hopefully the odd couple will get along.

 

Coordinates are set for Concordia and the autopilot is initiated as it whirrs on.

Fuel reserves are sufficient enough to make it half way, but she will definitely have to stop to refuel.

Ren’s words,  _‘don’t go’_ annoys her.

He doesn't understand her need to learn more about her family,  unfortunately he destroyed and discarded his own.

 

After entering hyperspace she busies herself with preparing a meal from rations.

Nila was nice enough to make loaves of tuber bread for the journey.

Teeto cheeps greedily and pecks at the scraps that were left for him.

 

Rey migrates to the cabin to meditate.

She levitates her lightsaber hilt in various positions to simulate basic defensive Jedi stances.

It would be hours before she arrives at coruscant for fuel and to rendezvous with Finn.

 

She ends her session of meditation flowing with empowerment.

 

A pouch floats toward her, as she calls the Krystal within it. This was the first time she's tried this.

Rey is relieved that she is gaining her strength back in the Force.

Luminescent light straines through the fabric of the pouch, she fishes it out and stares at it.

There is an excited energy strumming out of it like a faint heartbeat, she lets it go and it hovers over the legacy saber.

Rey is dumbfounded, she isn't using the Force—the Kyber is moving of its own volition.

This beautiful Krystal is not just an inanimate object but rather, it is truly a living organism!

 

 

\-----

 

 

Rey lays on her bunk, curled up on her side, facing the vibrating panel.

She drifts off to sleep, clutching the Krystal to her chest. It is comforting to have been chosen by the Kyber.

At first she was hesitant, and afraid but now she can't wait to fashion her own saber with it.

The hum of the sublight engines soothes her senses and relaxes her mind.

 

Rey’s eyes close for a moment, until body heat invades the space next to her.

Her eyes blink wide open at Ren lying in front of her—fast asleep.

She tenses, jerking her head back so her lips don’t brush against his ear.

He is on his back and shirtless. The heady fragrance of woodsy spice rises from his warm body and into the crammed bunk.

She studies his face it is boyish and peaceful as he sleeps with his mouth partially opened. His lips! She can't believe she has kissed his lips.

The urge to do it again is strong. But just suppose he was repulsed by it...maybe she shouldn't have done it.

His eyes flutter wildly behind his eyelids captured in a dream.

Should she sneak into his dream world?  A smile itches on her lips.

She is tempted to but wouldn’t dare.

He needed no extra motivation to wander around in her head. He was presumptuous enough as is.

 

Rey’s eyes rove down his broad chest her fingers twitching to touch his nipples.

They were manly and sprinkled with beauty marks .

Were they as sensitive as hers?

She wanted to touch all of him.

With her curious eyes, she traces the line of dark hair that disappears into his sleep pants.

His pants are tented and he has a hand around his covered member.

Rey’s face pinks.

How carefully can she remove herself from the bunk without stirring him?

 

He grumbles but she can’t make out exactly what he's saying.

A throaty moan escapes again. She stills—lowering her ear to his lips to get a better listen.

 

“Rey, don’t...” he grumbles, shifting his hand.

 

It moves up and down at a brutally fast pace and Rey is mortified.

 

Should she wake him before…

 

Maker, what was wrong with him?

He keeps chanting her name over and over, his hand is almost mechanical in how fast it moves.

 

She’d seen holo-porn, compliments of Kaydel Connix.  Whose notorious collection earned her the alias around base as, _'the Lewd Lieutenant.'_

 

Was this that?

 

“Ben!” she shouts, startling him awake.

 

His unfocused eyes squint at her with tousled hair hanging everywhere .

He wipes the sleep from his eyes, and raked his hair out of his face with a hand.

 

A slimy glop slides through his dark waves. “Rey?” he yawns, levelling his heavy breathing.

“What are you doing—?” He assesses her averted eyes and his softening bulge, he opens and closes his slick palm...

He hangs his head cursing under his breath—she's witnessed all of his vulnerability.

 

Why is the Force so cruel?

He wishes he possessed the ability to evaporate.

 

She hopa down from the bunk and offers him a rag.

He takes it and wipes his hand sighing, and shaking his head in spite of himself.

 

Ren finally meets her eyes and she now she's pointing to his hair. “What?” he asks, totally clueless.

 

“You missed a spot,” she grins to herself.

 

Where was the nearest black hole?

He rolls his eyes ready for the Force bond to end the torture. He crawls down from the bunk, folding the rag over and over nervously.

“I...sorry, you had to see that,” he mutters, his voice cracking.

 

She snatches the rag from him. “Sit,” she says sofly.

 

He complies sucking in a shaky breath.

 

Ren settles his large frame on the floor like he's was twelve all over again. “You...you don’t have to do this,” He gripes, trying to take the rag back as she stands over him. It was embarrassing enough to have orgasmed in front of her unknowingly but for her to clean up his spend was grossly humiliating.

 

She shooes his fingers away and steadies his head. “Hold still Ben,” she fusses, dabbing at the goo stuck in his hair.

Slightly repulsed—she tosses the ruined rag in a receptacle.

 

“There, all done,” she smiles,shyly.

 

His eyes skirt hers and roam around the crew cabin. “I hate this piece of junk,”he announces into the awkward silence.

“My f-” he begins, and then chokes up.

She sits, scooting next to him until she bumps his knee. “You know where I’m going?” she asks, keeping his gaze with a straight face. He nods twice.

“Promise me something...” Ren was about to interrupt her with all the reasons why she shouldn’t go, and how dangerous it was.

 

She placed her finger over his plump lips to quiet him. He raised his eyebrows high in response, nodding silently.

 

“Don’t try to stop me.”

 

 

\-----

 

 

“It was good to see you Finn,” Rey says, her words muffled by the smooth leather of his jacket.

They prolong their embrace, not sure when they might meet again.

Their reunion in plain sight of First Order operatives had been brief. They exchanged data chips, credits and supplies in record time.

 

“Take care of yourself Rey, I’ll be in touch,” he smiled ,patting her on the back. She kissed his cheek and he took off in a trot, disappearing from the busy plaza.

She hops onto her rented hover-scooter and whizzes under the traffic congestion back to the junkyard.

Rey tugs the sand colored fabric that covered the Falcon away. It is nestled in the middle of heap tons of twisted metal: a perfect disguise she beams.

 

 

\-----

 

 

After refueling at an emergency depot, the hyperdrive is manually activated by BB-8.

The Falcon slices through black space toward The Mandalore System .

 

Ren hasn’t returned but the weight of his presence is becoming increasingly constant.

In essence, through the bond he clings to her like a second skin.

The longer they are together through the bond  the stronger and more tangible it becomes.

Their uncomfortable encounter the night before aroused strange sensations in her, she tries not to think about it... _tries_.

He was whispering her name...

Could it mean that he might actually want her?

Her emotions are all over the place and she doesn't know what to make of them.

What happened in her bunk made her feel closer to him than she ever has before...

What is happening to them?

 

Should she just disregard it all as a fleeting phase?

 

 

\-----

 

 

She brings The Falcon in as close as she can get to the abandoned mine.

Upon landing, the kyber krystal has begun chiming incessantly almost like a homing beacon.

She recalled a towering temple from the force vision, but there is clearly no temple above ground here. She will use the Force and the Krystal to lead her safely through the maze.

 

Rey uses her saber as a torch, as she descends the dusty steps a voice whispers from the dark.

 

“Who’s there?” she probes,eyes straining through the inky tunnels that branched off.

 

“These are your first steps,” The voice whispers again.

The Kyrstal chimes and glowes brighter and brighter.

Rey stands pivoting, unsure of which tunnel she should enter.

She closes her eyes following a narrow passage. She runs through the tunnel at full speed, goose hairs rising—she is close.

 

The tunnel twists into a downward slope, she slows her steps accordingly.

Rey hooks her foot and trips, rolling the rest of the way...

 

She bumps into a door. “Blast!” she mumbles, holding her head and dusting herself off.

She calls her fallen saber and it sails toward her. The transparisteel door ahead is completely illuminated by the amethyst Kyber—Rey is awestruck.

 

The door unlocks itself with a loud CLICK! and it groans open.

She enters the rooms but her senses lead her directly to a dusty back room.

 

The musky interior is sorely neglected.

An old chest of drawers lies in wait, surrounded by miscellaneous furnishings and mirrors.

The room could have easily been a lady’s parlor at some point.

She approaches the bureau, pulling it out and searching through each drawer.

 

Nothing.

 

The Krystal plays a new tune, she slides the drawers over, and behind it was a little door with an unusual lock.

She bites her lip, tinkering with the lock but can’t get it open. She uses the Force and it opens.

 

Rey taps herself on the head as a future reminder to always use the Force first.

 

Inside is a little crystal box that also glows amethyst.

She joins the Krystal and the box together and they hum the tune in unison.

 

Projected from the object, a canopy of violet light forms above her.

 

It is a Jedi Holocron.

Rey balks as it animates above her, bringing a series of holographic images to life.

 A determined young woman named Satine deliveres a message and behind her in the background is a bearded young man who urges her on.

She speaks in a rushed cadence through the holo at whoever it is intended for.

 

An image of the inner sanctuary of the temple is displayed. It holds the sister datacron to this one under the altar.

 

This knowledge is hidden long before she was born, surely it should be of great use to her.

 

She takes the new information and turns to leave, placing the holocron in the pouch along with the Kyber.

She needs to get to the temple located on Mandalore, to put the last piece of the puzzle together.

 

Ren has expressed his concern for her safety on the planet he calls, " _a place of bloody treachery."_

 

As she ascends the steps out of the mine, she hears the voice whisper again.

 

 

“Rey, these are your first steps.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All comments and suggestions are welcomed...


	8. Twin Moons

Dust clouds engulf the bow and viewport of The Falcon, as it makes landfall on the outskirts of the ruined city of Sundari.

Rey scurries down the exit-ramp her sun-kissed face hidden behind a hooded scarf.

The harsh elements on Mandalore were equally as severe to that of Jakku, Rey amassed her experience with the latter and uses it to her advantage.

The Force never led her astray before and she is relying on its guidance to lead her safely to the temple.

 

 _”Trust the Force,"_ Master Luke’s voice reverberated in her mind.

Rey has no compass or tracking system, yet she has a strong sense that in addition to the Force— the holocron and Krystal she possesses are also leading her in the right direction.

The old man’s gritty voice continues to ring in her ears as she makes her way toward the timeless city.

 

 

\-----

 

 

Rey plods through knee deep sand, the abrasive winds testing her resilience.

The silence is almost deafening save for wayward winds furling overhead.

Not far in the distance the corroded structure of the domed city peaks above the horizon ahead.

 

Danger is imminent in more ways than one.

 

Her clean water supply will only last another day cycle, and the oxygen levels of an emergency breather are much lower than she anticipated.

 

Rey treks over the vast desert plateau.

 

She is a negligible speck on the wide unforgiving landscape.

 

 

\-----

 

 

Her senses are acute; other sentient beings lurk around the great plain, hidden by drifting dune formations and cloaking devices.

As she draws near to an Eastern entrance, the hot winds suddenly shift from the West—a sand storm is stirring.

 

She tucks her staff into her chest as she shimmies herself between two behemoth sized columns obstructing a passageway.

The passage leads her deeper into the enormous structure.

 

 

\-----

 

 

A streak of sunlight slices through the dark shadows of the narrow passage.

 

Rey’s senses spike, a group of life forms patter her way. She freezes. Her saber hilt is gripped and ready.

Glowing eyes bob in the confined space as she leans tightly against the wall.

They speak in a glottal language among themselves she’s heard before, but does not understand.

One of the humanoids signals the others to her position and opens fire.

 

A fusillade of electro bullets, fire flares and glass shards tracked for her.

Rey deflects most of them but is still hit with the hail of sharp glass.

 

_Kriff! That hurts!_

 

The scent of seared alien flesh, and burnt clothing clogs the crevice as her saber hacks through the attackers.

One of the hooded imps limp past her and out of the alley—she lets the wounded survivor go.

The diminutive rascal sets his glowing eyes on her as if to say _thank you_ and bolts away.

 

She tips past  charred remains and continus through the alley to the city center.

 

 

\-----

 

 

Rey climbs up an alcove and squats, sipping water and wiping sweat from her brow.

She needs to find a way to conserve her energy, the air here is so thin.

Avoiding other confrontations was becoming more of a challenge the nearer she got to the palace.

She adjusts her breathing, wincing as she picks at  stray pieces of embedded glass caught in her shoulder and arm.

She scarfs down the heel of her tuber bread, her favorite part and grumbles as the bond surges open.

 

Ren studies her through tinted goggles.

 

Where is he?

 

The rest of his face is concealed in a tan scarf and hood; he wears a heavy brown caftan.

 

“Where are you?” she questions, biting into her lip: the long splinter in her shoulder is extremely painful.

 

He glances over his shoulders and hunches next to her. “Come, let me have a look,” he presses, sliding the tunic off of her injured shoulder.

 

“Careful, that hurts,” she stenches.

 

“Shush now, I don’t have much time. Didn't I warn of Mandalore’s treachery, even if the minions are merely scavenging little Jawas,” he asserts, affectionately.

 

Ren extracts the bloodied shard, and slips the robe back over her copper crusted shoulder. “Keep pressure on it.” He stands up, gazing down on her. The bond purrs with joy at their connection.

 

She withers,” how did you know wh—? I didn’t sense you.”

 

He back steps. “Sometimes I can see what you see,” he winks before the connection ended.

 

She stares blankly into the space where he was—his absence is becoming increasingly more painful than his presence...

 

 

\-----

 

 

Rey tilts her head upward at the monumental citadel staring down at her.

The palatial edifice pales in comparison to its former magnificence. It is now diminished into a decrepit, hollowed network of darkened arteries.

Rey remembers the holo projection of the palace and its Duchess, both scraped bare.

She gawks at the majestic murals of Mandalorian crusaders in all their dominaneering glory. A testament of the beauty that once pervaded Sundari.

The other cubistic artwork is also unscathed by the decades of merciless pilferage and war.

 

The Force leads Rey to a hidden staircase, winding underneath the rear of the palace.

The muted chime of the Krystal in her back sack encourages quicker steps.

Her hand slides along the cracked crystalline banister.

 

She senses...

 

“Where do you think you’re going?” A rough voice threatens from behind.

 

Rey ignores the watcher and inches down the steps, her fingers tightening around the hilt of her saber.

 

PEW! PEW! PEW!

 

Blaster bolts whizz through the air-she turns, deflecting them and races to the bottom of the stairs.

The attacker hoistes himself down in front of her-her saber narrowly missing his helmeted head.

Her breaths are hitched and shoulder painfully stiff...

She force pushes him but the masked attacker makes quick work, and his blaster is  flush with her temple in an instant.

 

“Today you die Jedi!” he drawls, like he's saying a dirty word.

 

Rey drops low-severing his leg from the knee down.

He pushes her to the ground and straddles her-knocking away her saber and punching her in the face.

She spits blood onto his rusted  black helmet and he tears into her hair-slamming the back of her head against the stone floor.

The brutal blow to the head leaves Rey dazed and scratching for purchase.

His frayed gloves grip her throat and he squeezes hard. She chokes, desperate for breath.

 

“Die Bitch!” he growls, his bloody stump cauterized by the laser waggling against her.

Rey hangs on the brink of consciousness, her vision blurring fast.

She reaches into the Force for intervention but is unaware that Ren has already sensed her distress.

She calls her saber back into her hand and fades to black before she can activate it.

 

Rey is limp and bleeding from her mouth and nose.

 

The attacker balances on his one leg and extracts a vibro-blade from a chest sheath.

 

He bends down, ghosting its sharp edge over Rey’s chest hatefully.

Her tunic is ripped open, exposing tight breast bands and a fit stomach. He spits at her in disgust, about to cut the bands loose when…

 

 

\-----

 

 

An angry crackling sound sputters through the air.

 

“You betrayed me!” Ren screams at the masked assassin—holding his vexed crossguard aloft.

The attacker crooks his head slightly toward Ren, then back down at Rey.

He aims the vibro-blade at Rey’s heart, piercing the skin beneath its tip.

Droplets of blood trickle off of her chest.

 

“I could end her...right now!” he warns, hobbling on the booted foot.

 

“Take your mask off, you fucking coward!” Ren takes a huge stride, eyes flaming red.

 

“All of this for jedi cunt? You’re the traitor Ren!”

 

Ren is a foot away.“I won’t let you kill her Toryn.”

 

In one fatal swing, Toryn’s head falls from his body and joins his mutilated leg.

 

Ren rushes to Rey's side, folding her up into his arms. He carries her up the stairs as one would carry precious cargo.

 

 

\-----

 

 

Light from twin moons coalesces through a windowed wall, illuminating Rey’s peaceful face.

She blinks awake to a dimly lit bedroom suite.

Panicked, she summons her saber-it sails across the vast space and into her trembling hand.

 

“You’re safe Rey.” A low voice in a dark corner calms her.

 

Rey springs out of the feather soft bed and onto wobbly knees. “W...where am I ?” she glances around, steadying herself toward the window that soars up to the vaulted ceiling spanning an entire wall. 

Her eyes flicker over the new tunic she wears. She swallows thickly, refocusing her attention to the massive window.

 

Ren approaches her slowly, calculating his steps. “We are on the planet of Vandor, no one will find you here.This place has been a sanctuary for me, ever since I left The Jedi Order.”

 

His eyes roam over her jittery form as she leans with her fingertips pressed against the cold transparisteel.

 

“I completed the renovations after... right after we met,” he adds, chewing on his last words.

 

Rey surveys the panoramic view of the majestic snow capped mountain range below. “The man who tried to kill me...you knew him?”she queried, touching her bruised cheek.

 

“I did,” he says, his head falling forward.

 

“But...why did he—?”She let out a gusty sigh, knitting her forehead and tightening her jaw.

 

“I ordered him to protect you. He  intercepted three bounty hunters and...” Ren aborted his explanation, raising the lighting and her face melted into a soft smile.

 

The suite was beautifully decorated with the finest furniture she had ever seen.

Everything plush and soft...and very feminine— a striking contrast to the hardened  dark knight brooding before her.

 

“Are you hungry? There’s food,” he beckons, waiting for her in the  doorway.

 

Food was a magical word in her world. 

She shuffled on weak legs as he extended a hand to support her out of the room.

 

 

\-----

 

 

The dining room was spacious yet intimate and Rey ate her fill of the reconstituted sirloin, drizzled in packaged vegetable gravy. The  beautiful view of the blue mountains in the background was inescapable.

She was taken by the natural beauty surrounding the hideaway, and the forthright affections graced upon her by humble host.

 

“I need to go back,” she says, chewing a mouthful of the peppered meat, twirling her fork up at Ren. He sets his silverware down, quirks an eyebrow and digs into a pocket.

 

“Why go back there, when everything you want is right here,” his words are laced with innuendo.

 

He places the Jedi Holocron beside a goblet of sparkling Jogan wine.

Amazed, Rey shoots up stretching her shaky fingers toward it.

 

“Where did you get it?” she asks, locking her eyes on the shiny cube.

 

“Get it? I’ve always had it,” he boasts, fingering it with gloved fingers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will complete very very soon. Pinky swear!
> 
> I made a twitter-Come follow me. [@JujuPlumb](https://twitter.com/JujuPlumb)


	9. A Thousand Souls

There were at least a thousand pulsing red dots spread across the width of the known galaxies.

These, she was told, were all the Force sensitives and their possible descendants sprinkled among the stars.

The holocron had faithfully revealed the location of all of the nameless ones.

 

Rey was transfixed in a semi-hypnotic state, wide-eyed at the beauty of what played before her.

What amazed her more than the revelation of the hidden ones, was the fact that Kylo Ren had unhindered access to their exact locations all along…

He hadn’t hunted them.

Why?

His behavior mystified her no matter how much she learnt of him and his remarkable yet very peculiar ways.

The images disappeared like receding shadows into the cube and the holocron fell into a gloved palm.

 

“Are you satisfied?” His eyes were fixed on the space where the projection had been.

 

She eyed him warily,"I suppose so.”

 

“Will you rescue them all?” his tone was sarcastic but without malice.

 

She shrugged silently, still struggling with the enormity of the task ahead.

 

 

\-----

 

 

**Two Days Later**

 

SSHHHH!

Static from a comm echoed in the background of an empty command station.

 

“Where are you Rey? I haven’t heard from you in over a week. Are you alright?”

 

“Yes I am. I-I lost my tracker but there’s no need to worry,” she answered, a tad tighter than intended. A faint memory of how she almost died at the hands of the masked attacker flashed before her eyes. Teedo cooed at her feet as she shifted nervously in the captain’s chair of the parked Falcon.

 

Leia sensed a familiar presence...

“Are you sure about that?” she dragged _that_ , in controlled contemplation.

 

“Yes. I’m sure,” Rey whispered shortly.

 

Leia filed Rey's reaction away for later.“Things are finally looking up on our end. Allies are packing in like flies,” she said zealously…

 

 

\-----

 

 

In a cavernous safe room, Ren’s expressionless face was rigid  as he listened intently to Rey’s private conversation with Leia from the Falcon’s cockpit.

Their communique had been intercepted and broadcast audibly through an inconspicuous security droid. It was dishonorable of him to do this but curiosity got the best of him.

He bowed his head shamefully as the discussion played in its entirety…

 

 

\-----

 

 

Rey’s eyelids fluttered open, a disturbing Force vision slowly waning.

She knelt in the middle of her suite, sweat streaming down her back. She gasped in the aftermath of what she had just experienced.

Was it an omen of the future or a manipulation of the dark side?

Whatever it was frightened her!

The vision left her speculating on a jarring scenario... If necessary, could she bring herself to actually kill him?

The seed had been planted through the vision—she would have to reconcile with it sooner or later.

 

A distorted voice pricked at her ears, pulling her from the residue of the frightful dream. “Rey?”

 

She stood to her feet, pacing toward the windowed wall, the snowy scenery a beautiful display of nature’s merciful bounty.

Rey was out of her element in the cooler climate but had enjoyed her stay in the mountainous hideout all the same.

She needed to leave the safety of Ren’s invigorating retreat and journey back to Mandalore. Back to the palace. Something significant remained buried there...It still called to her through the Force.

The wounds had healed enough for her to resume training and meditation, much to the chagrin of the home’s absent yet ever-present owner.

 

 

\-----

 

 

After insuring that Rey was well, Ren left her in the care of Lan-E , a sleek protocol droid. There was also a loyal unit of troopers assigned to safeguard the area and protect Rey if need be.

Absence from First Order duties for any period longer than the compulsory standard of 48 hours, was subject to extreme scrutiny despite his exalted status.

Ren decided to play it safe and stay under the radar, complying to code for the time being.

He strutted onto the bridge of the Valiant feeling more troubled than he had in ages.

She was safe, that he was sure of. But leaving Rey behind haunted him. Being away from her for any length of time was becoming excrutiating.

 

A part of his heart felt like it was beating on Vandor.

 

 

\-----

 

 

“It’s too soon. You should wait a few more days.” Ren insisted, his presence commanding attention from the middle of the suite.

 

"I can’t stay here. It doesn’t seem fair.”

 

“To who Rey?” Her stubbornness never failed to irk him. Getting her to see things from his perspective always became a tedious chore. He knew that his argument was like chasing a shooting star. Pointless.

 

“I’m asking you to please wait until I return. Can you at least do that?”

 

Her features were set and determined.“You promised not to stop me,” she prodded him, brushing past in a huff.

 

His eyes followed her as she left the room, leaving him to his chaotic thoughts.

 

The bond continued pulsing as did his racing heart. Loudly. He couldn’t allow anything to happen to her...not again. Toryn had almost taken her away from him forever. Robbed him of his first lo...

As the bond closed he found himself back on the bridge, surrounded by a bewildered host of crewmen. They pretended not to witness his _insanity_ and schooled their attention on the tasks before them.

 

His carelessness when it came to Rey could lead to his downfall. He'd better be more conscientious in the future.

 

 

\-----

 

 

Ren stomped into the ringing silence of his quarters, the doors gliding shut behind him. He had to see her before leaving for that damned meeting on Coruscant.

Did she miss him as much as he missed her?

 

He could still taste her on his tongue, feel her nimble fingers stroking him in all the right ways. Though inexperienced, she had taken such good care of him... he couldn't wait to return the favor.

 

Unfortunately their bond did little to appease his need for her.

Because of the fleet’s absurd demand of his every attention, he found himself having to ignore Rey half the time when it did open.

He was furious that he was unable to steal any time alone from the badgering duties of his once coveted station.

Now, the accursed title of Emperor was sticking to his tongue like bitter guile. It shadowed him everywhere like an ill-fated harbinger.

If he could do away with it forever—he would in an instant.

 

Although it had barely been three days, he already fretted for Rey.

Something drastic had changed between them and he wasn’t sure what to do about it. It was evident however, that he could no longer fight it either.

 

Could she possibly conceive of his loneliness?

 

Of his dire need for her?

 

 

 

Black smudged eyes stared at the little mirror above his desk. His mouth was creased in response to the worn appearance of a sad, withdrawn face.

He traced over the pink line of the scar, relieved that it still dominated the right side of his face though faintly.

Having it completely removed would have been regrettable.

 

He moved the mirror and unlocked the safe behind it. Immediately ghostly hymns sighed from the confines of the black box, begging to be released...

The lid flipped open and he gazed at the signet that had been calling him since he returned.

He slipped the glove off of his left hand and flexed his fingers, feeling the phantom weight of the ring there.

 

“Ben?”

 

He shook his head in spite of himself. “Rey?”

 

“What are you doing?”

 

He turned to her longingly. “I-I’m coming to you.” he announced without thinking. His expression twisted into a mean scowl when he heard the familiar hum of the Corellian spacecraft in hyperspace.

“You left without me!” he raised his voice, eyes flaring with flames.

 

The anger in him startled her. “Yes....I...”

 

“I told you to wait for me!” he shouted, cutting her off.

 

The ring’s corrupted aura was already affecting him negatively...

 

 

\-----

 

 

Rey was quite beside herself when she discovered that Ren had The Falcon shuttled all the way to Vandor. It lay discreetly hidden within the belly of the mountain, deep inside a monstrous hanger.

The network of tunnels ran hundreds of feet beneath his home where a base was constructed. Building the fortress took a lot of ingenuity on his part to conceal from Snoke.

Guilt niggled at her as The Falcon veered at a 90 degree angle above the mountain peaks, blue lights flashing behind it as it bulleted out of sight and into hyperspace.

 

Should she have waited for him?

 

Perhaps she should have...especially after the memorable interlude they shared just days before.

His masculine scent of spice was strong in her nostrils or could it be his t-shirt that she had taken and worn under her tunic.

 

 

\-----

 

 

**Four Days Prior**

 

WHIP! WHIP! WHOOSH!

An antique blade sliced through the air as Ren spun into a fatal finishing move, completing a gruelling two hour kata session.

He sheathed the steel sword, resting it carefully at the top of its three tiered display.

Perspiration poured off of his bare torso as he assumed a cross-legged position in a corner of the dojo.

Measured breaths leveled as he closed his eyes, placing both palms on bent knees. He resumed the breathing exercise, cooling down in meditation while he levitated inches above the floor mat.

 

“I know you’re there,” he grumbled without opening his eyes.

"You should be resting,” he added, his brows knitting.

 

Rey’s neck was craned in from the entrance, admiring his concentration...and his chiseled chest.

 

She cleared her throat, "which style was that?”

 

He blew a heavy puff of air through his lips, opening both eyes and lowering himself to the floor. “Luke didn’t teach you?” he mocked.

 

She shook her head.

 

He scanned over her with a scrutinizing eye. “It’s an ancient style. But you shouldn’t concern yourself. Not until you're better.”

 

She sauntered over to a wall-sized viewport, stunned by the sweeping view of the wintry backdrop.“You worry too much. I’m fine and ready to train. My head isn’t dizzy anymore.”she tapped a finger to her temple for emphasis.

 

“Good, bu…”

 

Rey interrupted as she drew closer. “Then it’s settled. Teach me.” She stripped off her tunic and tossed it onto his lap.

 

He regarded her as she stood inches from him, uncertain how to continue.

Groaning a weary sigh he stood to his feet and directed her over to the middle of the hall. ”Come on then,” he sulked.

 

 

\-----

 

 

After an hour of sparring Rey lay flat on her back, panting breathlessly.

She caught onto the forms quickly but was no match for his hulking strength. “What's happening to me? I’m so out of shape.”

 

Ben crouched beside her, offering an ornamental tankard of water and a knowing smirk,"I told you...”

 

She sat up, gulping the water as it splashed onto her chest. “Will you return here...when it’s over?” Her eyes grazed over his arms and hair and lips.

 

He sat beside her, brushing wet hair out from his eyes."When what’s over?” He fought to keep his gaze on her eyes and away from her soaked bosom. Her nipples were straining through the cotton fabric of the white t-shirt.

 

“The war” she clarified, wiping her mouth with a wrapped arm.

 

His face was suddenly flustered with a million things clouding his mind. _If you stay with me._ Is what he wanted to say but...

“Maybe,” is all he managed, almost drooling over her rosy lips.

 

“I like it here.” The words spilled out of her mouth without warning. She bit her lip. _You foolish foolish girl_ , she chastised herself.

 

It couldn’t get any more awkward between them in the sexually charged atmosphere.

 

She found herself leaning toward him, physically stricken by his intense gaze. He leaned in turn, swallowing back a lump in his throat. She snuck a quick peck to his lips and her bashful eyes fell to the floor.

He tipped her chin up, meeting her eyes and kissed her softly on her lips. He withdrew hesitantly awaiting her response.

She didn’t kiss him back. Instead, she pulled away, turning her head in embarrassment.

What did he do?

 

“What’s wrong? I thought you…”

 

She held her head in her hands shaking it.

 

His head and shoulders drooped. “I shouldn’t have...I...”

 

She faced him. “No Ben. I want to kiss you,” she said, placing her hand over his bicep. “I just...I don’t know how…” she winced in shame.

 

His brows shot up and a crooked grin flickered. “I understand. I felt the same way before.”

 

A jealous heat pinked her face.

 

Sensing her rising insecurity, he held her by the shoulders."Don’t worry, she meant nothing to me...it...it was a long time ago.”

 

Convinced, she nodded. “Will you teach me how to kiss you?”

 

Her innocent question and all it entailed went straight to his cock and his pulse quickened on cue.

The last time he had a release, Rey had witnessed it in all of its perverted glory. He had been reluctant to touch himself ever since for fear that the bond would betray him again.

 

“Now?”

 

“Yes now,” she encouraged, inching her hips to his.

 

The erection he suffered was painful and he prayed she hadn’t noticed its audacious acrobatics.

Ren stared down at her, caressing her jaw with a thumb.

“Ok....I want you to open your mouth for me… and then…” The tips of his ears went red hot. “...and then I’m going to suck your tongue.”

 

Her eyes saucered. She’d seen people kissing before but she never knew about how the actual mechanics worked.

She nodded, parting her lips for him, tensing slightly. He pressed his lips gently over hers, his warm tongue entering her mouth, searching.

 

He drew back and peered into her eyes, gauging her." Open wider this time. Try to relax,” his voice was barely a whisper.

 

She nodded evenly.

He tilted his head to the side capturing her mouth and tongue in one go. He groaned as he kissed her. She was hungering for him too and after a minute she ended the kiss.

 

“May I try?” She was so eager to learn.

 

He gulped as he nodded.

 

She held the back of his head as she crushed her mouth ineptly to his, taking all of him in. It was clumsy and feral. He whimpered like a wounded animal — so close to orgasming in his pants.

His hands rubbed over her arms and back and then her chest. She moaned as he kissed her in turn, leaving her mouth and tasting  her neck and ear.

Her fingers raked through his hair and she guided him back to her mouth, sucking the vague taste of caf off of him.

 

Her hand wandered over his chest and stomach and… “Is that?”

 

“Yes,” he said, ashamed that it had a mind of its own.

 

“May I touch it?”

 

“I-I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

 

“Why not? I’ll be gentle. I promise.”

 

“Rey…” gods he was going to come in his pants...again.

 

Her eyes were pleading and he was aching.

 

He placed her hand over his swollen cock “Wow! It’s so big!” she exclaimed as she fondled it curiously.

He hissed, digging his nails into his thigh.

 

“May I see it?”

 

Was she sent from Hades to drive him mad?

 

“I...Rey.”

 

She continued stroking it, amused by the reaction she got out of him. “Please?”

 

He nodded, knowing that it wasn't humanly possible for him to last any longer—even with the Force.

 

She took his weeping member out of his pants, staring at the purpling organ in utter amazement. “When does that stuff come out?” she pinched and fumbled with the engorged head.

 

“If...if you keep doing that, you’ll see,” he moaned.

 

“I want to see.” _I want to see all of you._

 

“Oh.” He held his hand over hers and pumped up and down on the shaft. "Ahhh," he groaned.

 

“I’ve got it now, you can lie back.”

 

He didn’t hesitate, only taking a second to pull his pants to his knees. She knelt between his legs pumping him. “Should I go faster?”

 

“Ye...yes,” he moaned biting his lip.

 

She did, just like she'd seen him do... as she waited for the magic moment...

A loud growl of her name echoed in the space- then he bucked his hips and grunted-spurting all over her hand, cheek and chest.

 

“Fascinating!” she muttered in awe, ogling the gooey splashes of spend.

 

He erected himself to his elbows lazily. “Come here, let me clean _you_ up this time,” he said, kissing her on the forehead.

 

 

\-----

 

 

**On The Valiant**

Ren’s hand trembled as the voices became louder. He shut the lid on the box and threw it violently into a wall. It ricocheted around the room and landed right next to the shiny toe of his boot.

He struggled against his better judgement still fuming from Rey’s earlier dismissal of his wishes.

Damn it!

Why couldn’t she just wait for him?

He stooped down and retrieved the box, flipping it open and extracting the ring.

Ren paused, taking in a staggered breath.

After a moment an evil darkness flashed over his face and he jammed the ring on his finger…

 

Suddenly the chorus of voices became one. It rasped a single command to him. **“Kill Her!”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!!
> 
> To my older readers, thank you so much for your patience.  
> To newer readers of this fic, a warm welcome!
> 
> A new chapter is in the works...


End file.
